Hell's claim and Heaven's secret
by L's-True-Successor23
Summary: Georgina's life has been all messed up, and with everything that's happened she's now being sent on a new job from Jerome. Thing's go terribly wrong, feelings run high, and all hell may break loose. Story is set after the 4th book, major spoilers! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Slowly I made my way down the empty, deserted streets. Everyone around was either in home sleeping already or still at the clubs passed out from the excessive alcohol intake. Street lights lit up in various corners creating a soft dim glow; however, besides that the small roadway was nothing but pitch darkness. The only noise around came from my heels as I made my way home to sleep and in the far distance small waves could be heard crashing down on the sandy beaches that I lived by.

Under normal circumstances I wouldn't stay out this late; it was about four or five in the morning, but tomorrow was my day off. So I figured why not go out and have a little fun; if you could call it that. Mostly, it was just a way of life. I go out find some sweet innocent guys, seduce them and have my way with them. Many would think I'm a whore, but many meaning pretty much everyone, don't know that I'm a succubus. The demonic form of a whore I suppose; we have to sleep with guys, or women it doesn't really matter, and take some of their life force. It's our way of life, which sadly has been causing my nothing but trouble lately, but what can you do.

Ten minutes later I made it to my new house, I used to live right near where I worked; the book store, but recently I had felt the need for a change. Honestly, I just needed a new start from everything and this just seemed like a step towards achieving that. Plus, I didn't really have that much choice in the matter, my best friend had spent all this time researching houses so I felt sort of obligated to move since she and spent so much time trying to help me.

Although, one small favor doesn't make up for everything I've done to her. Truthfully, I'm a horrible friend. I slept with her boyfriend; my ex Seth, when I had gotten briefly turned into a human again and now he has asked her to marry him and she said yes. She knows nothing about any of it, not that she slept with him when we where dating nor that I slept with him when they where dating. Oh and to top it all off Seth is the only actual human who knows what I am and quite a bit about the supernatural world that I have to live in.

I took a deep sigh and looked up at my house; it really wasn't a horrible thing. I mean now I lived near a beach, I had a great view, the house was beautiful, the only real problem was my roommate; Roman.

Normally roommates are fine they help with the bills, house work, all that stuff; however, I was sort of forced in to this one. Roman had mentioned it and was fully determined to live with me, but I was sure as hell not going to let that happen. Sadly, I got overruled and was forced to share my new home because of my boss Jerome. He told me that I had to let him live with me as a "temporary" situation or at least that what he called, but I knew damn well that it would be a lot longer than temporary.

I tried to ignore him as best I could, but it was rather difficult. Living with a man who is the bastard off spring of your demon boss, has tried to kill you, has slept with you, has threatened to kill you recently, and is now working for your boss and his partner, isn't exactly what I call fun.

Trying to clear my mind of him I unlocked my door and entered finding the place dark except for the soft glow of the TV coming from the living room. I headed that way only to find Roman sleeping on the couch with nothing but boxers on. The TV was playing reruns of desperate housewife's. I tilted my head and gave a soft giggle at the thought of him watching such a show and then turned off the TV. Immediately upon doing so did the sleeping creature rise.

"Hey I was watching that." His voice was slightly muffled from his half sleep state.

"You were sleeping and wasting my electricity. Although, I never knew you liked desperate housewives."

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. Shortly after footsteps followed.

"Oh I don't, but some of those chicks are hot especially that Gabby." He made a few obscene gestures that I ignored.

I glared at him, "You're such a pig you know that."

He stepped closer, "Georgina, you didn't use to, you thought I was hot and I'm sure I was the best guy you ever slept with."

I gagged, "Ok first I did that to trick you so no, and no again you are not the best, barely even top 20."

I turned around from getting a drink of water and found myself barely an inch from him, "Well we could always try it again, I could surprise you."

He took my face in his hand and lowered his face closer to mine. I brought my hand up to slap him, but he caught it with his free hand.

He was so close to my lips it was unbelievable and just as he was closing in a soft cough came from the side.

Roman stepped back and I saw Carter; Jerome's angel partner, standing off to the side, "Sorry I didn't meant to interrupt anything."

I just shook my head, "Don't worry you didn't"

At that moment I reached up and slapped Roman over the head, "Alright, I'm off to take a nice long bath and then to sleep. So you two have fun with whatever it is you're going to do."

I began walking towards the door when Carter stopped me, "Actually I need you to stay here Jerome has sent for me to get the both of you."

I just looked at him, "Are you kidding me? It's 5 in the morning what in the hell could he need?"

"He will tell you that when we get there."

"Where's that?"

"His house, now we need to go."

I just shook my head, "Fine give me a minute to go change."

I was wearing a long black trench coat type jacket, a dark blue cocktail dress that came pretty high above the knee; well to be more precise it came just an inch or two below my ass, and black leather knee high boots.

"No time for that, if you want to change then just shift into something else."

Roman piped in then, "What about me, I don't have magic shifting powers?"

Carter looked his half naked body over, "You can go and put some more clothes on, but be quick."

I glared at Carter and mumbled, "Fucking angels."

With that Carter grabbed my arm and Romans; the moment he returned, and took us to Jerome's house for whatever the hell it was he wanted. All I knew was that it could not be good.

**Hey everyone, so I've wanted to write a succubus fantic for forever, and I finally got around to it! ^__^ so yes it's kind of short, but I have a really awesome idea for this story. Oh and sorry if not all info is totally accurate I haven't read this series in a while so I sort of guessed on certain things but whatever it's just a fanfiction. =p. **

**Anyway hope it's not super horrible.**

**xoxox Akane-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

_With that Carter grabbed my arm and Romans; the moment he returned, and took us to Jerome's house for whatever the hell it was he wanted. All I knew was that it could not be good. _

It took only a few seconds and we arrived in the living room of my boss's home. Throughout my time with Jerome, I hadn't really spent huge amounts of time in his house; I got the impression that he was a private kind of guy.

I took my time to look around the room, it was large and spacious equipped with a personal bar that took up an entire wall. That's where Jerome was, he stood behind the counter sipping what appeared to be a glass of scotch and smoking a cigarette that he deliberately lit by magic. I glared in his direction and began to make my way over; however, it was a harder task than I had anticipated. Taking only two steps I wobbled and fell flat on my ass with my head slightly spinning.

"Fuck!" I had forgotten how much I hated to be teleported anywhere, it always left me light headed and my coordination usually dropped radically. Plus, it didn't help that I was wearing some of the most dangerously high heeled boots I could conjure up.

After a moment of sitting on my ass looking ridiculous I noticed that Roman was off to the side keeling over with laughter, so much so that I even think he was beginning to cry, that stupid bastard.

I just shook my head and gave him the finger, as I did that a hand reached down to help me up. I took it gladly and realized it was Carter that offered to help me.

"Thanks" I said as I tested my balance a little bit and then shifted into some nice flats.

"No problem." He headed over to the bar were Jerome was.

I followed after him and took a seat on one of the stools; a moment later Roman sat next to me, soft chuckles could still be heard coming from him.

I swiftly smacked him over the head, or at least tried to this time he dodged it, "Aw come on Kincaid that was hilarious!"

"Fuck you"

He giggled, "You wish."

I just rolled me eyes and looked at Jerome, "So what is it that couldn't wait until later?"

He finished drinking his scotch and then lit another cigarette, "I have a job for you to do."

I moaned remembering the last job he sent me on up in Canada that involved spying on Canadian Satanists; it really hadn't been the highlight of my life and it involved a whole bunch of shit that I never wanted to get involved with.

"Relax Georgie; you don't have to do a lot of traveling for this one."

"Does it involve some sort of spying?"

He poured more scotch and took a long drink, "Yes, actually it does."

"Can't you get someone else to do it? I mean really, I can't be the only person in your arsenal here."

"Of course I have others, but for this situation you're the perfect candidate, well the both of you are." He looked in Roman's direction.

I glanced at him and immediately felt ten times worse than I already did, it was bad enough that I had to live with him, but work a job too. Someone was seriously trying to screw with my life.

I was too tired to argue against him being my partner and just settled in to listen to what I needed to do.

"So soon there is going to be a large meeting, it happens every hundred years or so were all upper demons that are in charge of a territory meet together to discuss certain things. During this time lower level demons are left in charge for brief periods of time just to make sure that nothing gets out of hand while we're gone."

"Normally, there are no issues with this; however, recently we have reason to believe that during this time someone or rather a very large group are going to come and try to take over while we are away and unable to fight back."

I was slightly confused, "Who on earth would be doing that, or even have the power?"

Roman spoke up then, "Nephilim."

"Nephilim, but I didn't think there were that many of them around and even the ones that are, they try to stay away because they know they will be hunted down and killed."

Jerome continued, "Yes, usually that is true, but recently we have come to believe that there are a lot more than we realized and that they are gathering and planning to try to take control."

"Why would they do that and how do you know?"

Roman spoke again, "Well as to why it should be obvious, they're one of the most hated beings out there that get treated like shit and are murdered ruthlessly. Wouldn't you want to try and do something about it?"

He did have a good point, "Ok well that doesn't explain how you know they're gathering, aren't they usually really good at keeping hidden."

Carter who had kept quiet this whole time spoke, "Yes, but that's when they don't want to be found. In this case they want to stop having to hide. Recently there have been many attacks nothing major, but they require a large amount of power to accomplish and the only ones who have that besides demons are the nephilim."

This still didn't make that much sense to me, "If they're trying to plan an attack wouldn't they want to stay hidden it would make the entire thing a secret and no one would expect it or try to stop it before it happened. It doesn't make sense for them to be openly doing these small strikes."

Carter continued, "True, but from what we can figure they are doing it to try and put a little fear out there, that demons aren't the only ones with power."

"And is it working?"

Jerome scuffed, "Of course not. Truthfully, not many believe that nephilim are behind it at all; only us and a couple who are close to us."

"So how can you be sure that it is them, from what I get you are making assumptions with no real proof?"

"That's where I come in." Roman began, "I've been investigating the other nephilim, they still trust me and although they haven't directly come out and said that an attack is being planned from what I have uncovered a group is forming and something big is going to happen soon."

"So that's what you've been doing, but why on earth would they trust someone who works for a demon?"

Jerome interrupted, "The only people who know about that deal are the ones sitting in this room this very moment. Roman is like our secret weapon, he can infiltrate the other nephilim without any worry of being figured out."

"Alright so how do I fit in with this?"

"You are going to help Roman in the spying."

I raised an eye brow, "uh small problem I'm not a nephilim and I am pretty sure they won't trust me."

"That's where you're wrong, they trust Roman and you will be going as his girlfriend, that shouldn't be that difficult given your past history. We can play it off they you are tired of the way things are run with the demons in control. They are willing to work with non-nephilim."

"How would you know that?" My doubts were very high on this whole thing.

He took a long drag on his cigarette, "Because they had demon help pulling off some of those attacks. There is no other way possible for them to be done without inside help from one of us, even with their power. Knowing that, you should have no problem convincing them. We'll even give you information that you can pass on that would be helpful to them some of it true some false. You'll work as there fake spy and give us everything you can find out about them."

I gave a long sigh, "Even if I think this will fail and don't want to do it I have no choice because you're the boss."

Jerome smiled, "Damn straight Georgie."

I rubbed my eyes that were starting to hurt from having no sleep, "Alright well if that's it I'd like to get home and get some sleep."

"One more thing, there is a new succubus coming in and I need you to get her settled in, she'll be sort of filling in while you're doing this and then once this is all over she'll be sent to whatever demon needs her."

I moaned at the thought of another rookie succubus, it immediately brought thoughts of the tall Amazon succubus Tawny and shudders ran down my spine.

Jerome noticing my discomfort commented, "Don't worry she isn't like Tawny."

"That's very reassuring." I got off the stool and stretched feeling the tiredness that pained every fiber of my body.

"Am I free to go?"

Jerome nodded, "I'll let you know when you'll start."

"Great." My sarcasm dripping off my lips.

Carter mentioned something to Jerome that I couldn't hear and then grabbed my arm and before I was even prepared I was back at my house.

"Thanks." I headed towards my room not even bothering with a bath, I was too tired to do anything but sleep.

Behind me as I went I heard Roman call, "Try not to fall down." Soft giggles could be heard echoing in the house.

"Fucking bastard" I muttered as I kicked off my shoes and coat and when to plug my phone into its charger; however, as I went I tripped over a shoe that was lying on the floor and I immediately went sailing.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but nothing came; instead, I felt warm hands grasped around my arms. I looked up to find Carter had caught me from falling.

I straightened up and looked at him an eye brow raised, "Is there a reason you followed me into my room?"

He shrugged, "I had a feeling you would fall again."

I glared at him, "Well thanks, I appreciate you saving my life, oh wait if it wasn't for your little teleporting I wouldn't be in danger of falling because I wouldn't be light headed."

He had a small smile on his face, "Your welcome Georgina."

With that he teleported out of my room leaving me tied and slightly irritated, "Fucking angels."

I flopped on my bed and passed out; however, only two hours after falling asleep my phone rang and I moaned and reached to answer it.

"Hello?" my voice was muffled from my pillow.

"Georgina? Hey it's Maddie I was wondering if you would come with me to meet my wedding planner. Seth's busy and I really don't want to go by myself."

I moaned, "Maddie it was a really rough night and I'm still sleeping."

"Oh ok you don't have to, I'll be fine by myself."

I could hear the disappointment and worry in her voice that made me sigh, "Alright give me an hour to get ready."

I heard her sort of squeal on the other end, "Oh thanks so much Georgina you don't know how much this means to me!"

"Mmhmmm, did you want to meet at the book store?"

"Yeah I'm there right now anyway so I'll see ya in an hour, thanks again!"

"Yeah no problem."

I hung up and smashed my face into my pillow and moaned; great two hours of sleep and now I get to go and help Maddie plan her marriage to Seth. Seriously, someone just strike me down right now, life in hell would be better than this.

**Hey everyone! So here's chapter 2 of my succubus fanfic! I hope you like it! And sorry for taking so long to get another chapter up, I might try and get chapter 3 written before my vacations over but I need to write a chap for my vampire academy fanfic first so it may take me a bit to get a new chap posted. So please be patient!**

**Anyway thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are so amazing! I honestly wasn't expecting to get any for this fanfic! Thanks a lot!**

**OH! HAPPY NEW YEAR!! yay 2010!!!! Woot woot!!**

**Xoxoxo**

**Akane-chan**


End file.
